A Badge, a Gun, a ID, is all that left of the lonely
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate Beckett leaves the 12th in a strange way. Never saying good by to anyone. Only Castle thinks she still alive after six months.


A gun, a badge and ID, are all that left of the lonely

ÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛÛ

The day Kate Beckett left the 12th all she left was her gun, a badge and ID. No one dug in to her leaving till Castle could not stand to not know why, and went digging six month after she left

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

The rooms in the loft were dark except the section that was Rick's office. The room contained a desk with a new desk top computer. A laser printer sat on a shelf in the wall of books. The only things to sit on in the room were the high-end desk chair and the love seat/ couch covered in soft leather.

The book shelf were dusty and have not seen any use, in many long weeks.

Martha, the matriarch of the family was living with her new husband.

Alexis was living at the dorms a NYU, medical school.

The only living person occupying the loft was the owner Richard E. Castle. Even he spent only a few hours a week inside those walls.

Most of time Rick was out searching the city, and the world for the love of his life.

He once had one, the one he though he had her.

Then, after a book tour out-of-town, he returned to find she had left her job, and maybe the city.

The job she left was as the lead detective of the 12th homicide squad. The strange part is that she e-mailed he resignation to 1PP. She it would seem slipped into the 12th in the middle of the night and took all her person gear.

She only left her badge, gun and ID on her desk, in plain sight, of everyone.

She never picked up her final exit interview sheet. Her pay check's deposited to her account. It was only after six months that Rick found out she had never touched her account, in all that time.

Rick found out thru a '_**man he knew'**_, that Kathryn H. Beckett never used her passport to leave the USA.

A few days after the six months date that Beckett left 1PP called the 12th to tell them that the garage that Detective Beckett stored he car in needed to pick-up the car or pay more money on the storage bill.

Gates sent Ryan to check the situation at the garage. Ryan call in to twelfth, he wanted to have the car checked out. Gates questioned why. Ryan said the car locked and the drives seat pushed back so Kate could not reached the peddles. He said the garage people stated they did not at anytime enter the car.

Finally Gates agreed and the car towed to the CSU garage.

It took CSU a week to service the car and Gates was as mad as hell with the results.

Number #1 most of the finger prints are wiped from the interior. They found blood on the passenger's side of the car.

Number#2 The keys were found under the seat, again no finger prints.

Number#3 The onboard GPS computer showed the car was driven to New Jersey the day Kate went missing.

Number#4 The gas tank was full. The trip reminder indicated the car's refilled 0.1 miles from the garage.

Gates ordered the unit beat patrolmen units to check the surrounding gas stations.

The next morning all the detectives of the 12th were watching as the FBI moved in to homicide squad's area. Captain Gates stood up and banged a coffee cup on the table.

"_Detectives and Agents quiet down. Only one person is going to speak at this time, that person is __**ME."**_

"_Supervisory Special Agent Hauser in the FBI agent in charge, him and I are the only bosses on this case._

_We will assign you officer a job and you will answer back to us. Mr. Richard Castle has a vested interest in this case and has supplied critical information to the case so treat him as a resource and as a helper._

_Uniforms have locater the gas station that filled up Detective Beckett's car. It was not her. The security cam got a good photo of the man. We are searching his ID. We also backtracking her GPS for her trip to Jersey."_

Captain Gates and Agent Hauser doled out the assignments. And the meeting broke up.

Rick was sitting at Kate's old desk reading old reports on the day Kate disappears. He crossed check a phone numbers that Kate had jotted on the bottom of the report. He used an app., on his phone to get a location for the call origin. When he used the NYPD computer to cross references other crimes in the area.

Castle bundled up his information and took it to Gates.

Twenty four hours later in the war room ,the FBI set up in the 'B' conference room, they were looking thru security tapes of the building Kate had received the call from. The day of the call they saw nothing interesting un till nine pm (9_pm_) when an SUV pulled up. Freezing the frame and enlarging it they read the plate.

It was Kate's private plate, and her car. Advance the film they saw Kate enter the building alone. Four hours later the door from the building open and a man came out carrying a body. He had difficulties getting the body into the passenger's seat. He banged the body's head twice into the door frame.

"_That son of a bitch that Kate's head he banging against the door."_

"_Well now we know how Kate's blood got on that door."_

"_Agent Hauser Can we use traffic cams to track that SUV?"_

"_We'll give it a try it's going to take about an hour to set it with the recognizance soft ware."_

No one was happy after viewing the sever lance video. And to have to wait an extra hour to see where it led.

Richard Castle was not one to wait, doing nothing. He call a friend who knew a friend in the New York- New Jersey Port Authority. He asked them to check Kate's Speed Pass. When he got the report he took it directly to Captain Gates.

"_Captain Gates I think we can speed up the tracking by the car to the Tri-Burrow Bridge. Kate's SUV went south to New Jersey. Then it returned an hour later. They are sending the photo of the driver and the time stamp of the passage."_

Gate ran into the war room and told the FBI techs to adjust to the Bridge toll booth. The photo was the same as the one who tried to stuff Kate in her car. The return photo did not show a passenger in the car.

"_Alright FBI they crossed state lines this is Federal crimes, now pull everything in now it of great magnitude. Some one kidnap an Officer of the NYPD, took her across state lines. No one has time off till we locate Detective Beckett and bring her back one way or the other. Get moving on your assignments."_

They all turned to and picked up phones and reports.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The only one at the 12th that entirely believers that Kate was still alive was the despondent man sitting at her old desk.

?


End file.
